


Looking good for someone you love... and yourself.

by Raptarion



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (sort of), Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward First Times, F/M, Fluff, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie is acutely aware of how much leg and pubic hair she has. But she wants to look good for her first time with Steven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking good for someone you love... and yourself.

Connie stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself in the lingerie she had picked out. Tonight was a very big night. One she had pictured in her head hundreds of times, and one she had been trying to mentally prepare herself for for months. But she was ready. Both in her mind, and with her wardrobe… well almost ready anyway. As she looked at herself though, she saw a problem she had previously not considered.

She wanted her night with Steven to be perfect. She had gone to great lengths obsessing over everything to make sure of it. She had the perfect spot on the beach for a candlelit picnic under the stars. She had the perfect outfit. Right down to the lingerie. Red, lacy, and so revealing she might as well not be wearing anything at all. It was her first time wearing them. Therefore it was her first time seeing just how noticeable her hair was.

She had a large bush. This wasn’t exactly news to her. She wasn’t even unfamiliar with how much it poked out from her underwear. It was a hard thing to miss. But she had never stood in front of the mirror just… looking at it like this. It was like seeing it in a whole new light. This was supposed to be her looking her sexiest. Instead she looked like an ungroomed mess. She almost thought she would look better in one of her plain pairs of panties. It would at least complete the image of her not caring in the slightest. Except she did care. A great deal. She couldn’t go through with this with her bottom half looking like it belonged on the body of a primate.

She removed her panties, and grabbed a pair of scissors and a razor. She sat down on the toilet, and began the lengthy process of cutting her pubic hair short enough to be able to shave it off. The snipping of the blades quietly permeated the bathroom. Large clumps of curly hair, all tangled up in itself, fell one after another into the water below. Connie didn’t give much thought to a system to cut everything off efficiently. She didn’t really need to. Pretty much anywhere she decided to focus on, from her navel down to her knees, she found more than enough hair to cut. It was several minutes before she had to start paying more mind to how and where she cut. Getting her hair as short as she could without cutting herself.

Suddenly the doorknob to the bathroom started to rattle. Connie squeaked, and jumped near a foot in the air, thankfully not cutting herself in the process. She was so glad she had remembered to lock the door.  
“O-occupied!” She called out.  
“Oh. Sorry should have knocked. Are you almost done?” Her father called in.  
“Just… use the other restroom, I’m going to be a while.”  
“Alright. Me and your mother are going out for the night in a little while, just so you know.”  
“Fine. Just… can I have some privacy here?”  
“I’m leaving.”

His footsteps retreated and Connie sighed her relief. That was close. She looks down at the mess she had caused so far. The hair was everywhere. Most of it had fallen in the bowl as intended. But more than a fair share of it had ended up on the seat, or even on the tiles surrounding the toilet. She would need to clean all of that up later. For now she brushed what she could off the seat and into the bowl before flushing. Then she turned on the shower, and brought the razor under the hot water with her.

The shaving seemed to go even slower than the trimming. She had to stop every few seconds to let the water run through the blades of the razor and clear it of hair. And she had to clean the drain three times. Connie still thought she was doing a good job though. Considering this was her first time shaving. She was almost amazed at how much hair she actually had between her privates and her legs. She watched as her efforts turned near uniform hair on her lower legs, into patchy hair. And how that turned into smooth skin. She had a bit more trouble with her upper legs though. Shaving her thighs required her to lift them awkwardly, making her nervous that she would manage to slip while balancing on one foot on the wet floor of the tub. But there were no such incidents. And after what felt like an hour of work, she felt confident she was done.

She stepped out of the shower, and dried herself off. Then took another look into the mirror. She was taken a bit aback. The change was incredibly drastic. She could see her legs better than she had in a long time, unobstructed by hair. The same of course went for her vulva. She moved her hands up and down her legs, marveling at the smoothness. After a minute or so of this, she turned back to her underwear. She slipped on the tiny red garments, and turned back to the mirror to get a look at herself. She smiled. THIS was how she wanted to look. Maybe her breasts were a bit too small, and maybe her nose was far too large. But she still looked like a woman you could find modeling for Victoria’s secret. She could feel confidence swelling insider her like a balloon looking in that mirror. She was ready for tonight.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later, with the sun getting close to completely setting over the horizon. Connie made her way up the many stairs to Steven’s front door. Her heels and skirt made this a little difficult. Well, maybe a lot difficult. Her perfect outfit apparently wasn’t so well suited for climbing stairs. But this was only a small snag in the night as far as she was concerned. Steven wasn’t here to watch her her struggle slowly up the many steps after all. And the walk down would be significantly easier.

She soon found herself standing in front of Steven’s door. Her skin was crawling with anticipation. Particularly below the waist, where she was still getting used to the sensation of the skin against the fabric. With a deep breath, she reached out and knocked on the door. She watched through the glass as Steven peered over the edge of his loft before eagerly jumping down to the center of the living room and running to swing the door wide open.

“Connie! Glad you finally showed… up.” He said, pausing a bit upon seeing her outfit. A lowcut blouse with a light stylish jacket, and a black skirt.  
“Uh… am I underdressed for this?” He asked. He was in a much more casual button up shirt and jeans combination. The shirt wasn’t even tucked in.  
“You look fine.” Connie said with a smile.. This was more or less what she was expecting. She wasn’t even sure Steven owned a nice suit. But it was OK. It was part of Steven’s charm. Besides, to her, he could look good in anything.

“Are you ready for the picnic?” He asked.  
“Absolutely. I’ve been looking forward to it.” She replied.  
“Great! Just let me grab the basket and we’ll be on our way.”  
He quickly made his way back to the kitchen, and pulled an incredibly generic looking picnic basket out from the fridge, and stuffed a few extra things inside. Including an even more generic looking checkered picnic blanket. He returned to the front door, basket in hand.  
“Lets go.” He said.

As expected, the walk down the stairs was easier than the walk up. But the walk on the beach was another matter. She tried to make the slow pace of her walk seem natural, and distract Steven with conversation. But after stumbling several times, Steven stopped walking and stooped down.  
“What are you-” Connie began, before Steven interrupted her by holding out his hand and saying “Here.” She looked at it blankly for a moment before taking it. She used it to help balance as he lifted one foot off the ground. He slipped off her shoe, then did the same for the other foot.  
“There! It should be easier to walk now.” He said, in that almost unbelievably genuinely nice was of his.  
“Thanks.” Connie said, only able to find it in herself to be a little embarrassed by the whole thing.

After just a short amount time, they arrived at their destination. A small recess in the cliff face. Steven set down the picnic basket in the sand, and began unloading it. Starting with the white and red checkered blanket. Then came the candles, stuck into the sand next to the blanket. And finally their meal. A simple assortment of bread, fruit, and deli meat. Connie sat down and began picking at a bushel of grapes.  
“It all looks delicious.” She said.  
“Sorry if the selection is a bit scarce. The grocery around here isn’t as well stocked as I’d like. I don’t know if you’ve noticed. But most of the food in beach city is junk food.” He said.  
“True. I can’t remember the last time I saw a fresh vegetable in this town.”

The two of them continued to talk and laugh as they had their meal. The candles burned low, and they found themselves snuggled up close to each other, looking out onto the beach, and up to the stars above.  
“It’s beautiful tonight.” Connie sighed contentedly.  
“Yeah. It is.” Steven agreed.  
Connie’s heart was starting to beat rather fast. She tried to map out the steps from here, but even in her head she kept tripping up. The silence was starting to drag on too long. She had to do something. Say she loved him, touch his thigh, rip off her blouse and say “Take me I’m yours.” OK not that last one. Just when she was starting to really freeze up though, Steven leaned his head down and kissed her. And for a few moments it was a sweet, normal little kiss. But then Connie lost her composure a bit and basically tackled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Steven’s neck and tangling her hands up in his hair. He was taken a bit aback, but managed to keep up with her more ferocious kissing well enough.

It was with some reluctance that she pulled her head away. Her hands quickly moved to the buttons on his shirt, even as she was still catching her breath. She noticed a note of confusion on his face as she started undoing the buttons. Of course he was a bit confused. She was the one who had been building this night up in her head for so long. Planning out what she was going to do. Steven probably thought this was just an ordinary date like any other.  
“Steven. I love you.” She said. It wasn’t the first time she had said it, but it felt a lot more significant this time around than usual.  
“You mean the world to me, and I can’t imagine my life without you. I want to show you how much you mean to me.”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Steven was kissing her again. He cupped his hand against the side of her face as he pulled away.  
“You mean a lot to me too Connie. If you’re sure you want to do this, than I do too.”  
“I’m sure.” She said, continuing to unbutton his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone Steven slipped out of his shirt. Once that was done, Steven started unbuttoning her blouse. Connie felt goosebumps all up and down her skin, as he revealed her upper body. She shrugs the garment off as he undoes the last button. She felt a chill up her spine as his hands reach out and around her back. A few second of blind fumbling later, and her bra fell away as well. He felt down her front, starting at her breasts, and slowly inching down to her stomach, then her waist. Not seeming to pay much attention to any one area, and just trying to get a feel for her entire body. When he reached her skirt, he paused long enough to ask if it was OK to take it off. She nodded, and let out a breathy affirmation.

Her mind was racing as he unbuttoned her skirt to pull it off. She had gone through this situation in her head more times than she could count. Right now she was trying to process a jumbled up mess of thoughts. From the jubilation that this was actually happening, to the anticipation of what was to come, to the slight dread she had that something would go wrong. Like him deciding halfway through he didn’t want to do it after all. Or that he had some strange kink he wanted to try out. Like he was really into feet or something. It was one of the things she had thought of a lot. And she had decided to be open minded if he brought anything up. But she still really hoped he wasn’t into feet.

“Uh… Connie? Are you OK?” Steven asked.  
“What? Sorry I’ve just got a lot going through my mind right now.” She reasured him.  
“No. I mean, do you feel OK? This looks kind of painful.” He said, pointing to between her legs.  
“What does?” She asked, looking to where Steven had indicated.

She was a bit baffled by what she saw. At first she thought it was goosebumps. But Goosebumps didn’t look like a bunch of fire ants had decided bite every inch of your skin from your waist down to your knees. She stared dumfounded for a moment, then looked up and remembered Steven was there. She could feel the heat rising to her face, as realization that he had seen this dawned on her. She let out a small squeal of embarrassment as she grabbed her skirt and quickly slipped it back on.  
“So it DOES hurt?” Steven asked, concerned.  
“No… I mean. A little.” She replied. And it was the truth. It wasn’t exactly a very painful sensation. It was a little surprising that she hadn’t noticed it before. But now that she had, she couldn’t ignore it. It was like a bad rash all up her legs and her mound.

And he had seen it. He’d seen the rash all over her privates. She was mortified.

“Let’s head back to the house. I think I’ve got some aloe.” Steven suggested.  
Connie was going to refuse. Just head home and deal with it there. But she decided against it reluctantly.

When they got back to the house, and Connie got the aloe, she asked Steven to turn away while she applied it.  
“Any idea what caused it?” Steven asked, his back turned.  
“I don’t know. The only thing I can think of is that I shaved recently.” Connie replied, her skirt and panties pulled down as she generously applied the ointment. She heard Steven typing away at his laptop as she did this.  
“Looks like you got razor burn.” He said.  
“Well what does it say online?”  
“That you should probably use ointment, and avoid shaving until it goes away… which can take upwards of half a week.”  
“I can’t believe this.” She said.  
“Does this happen often?” He asked.  
“No. This is the first time I’ve shaved.”  
“Really. What made you decide to start now?”  
“Well. You know. I wanted to… look good for you.” She admitted.  
“Oh.” Steven replied incredulously.

After a moment of silence he spoke up again.  
“Should I? Shave I mean. Down there.”  
“Well. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.”  
“If you’d prefer it like that I wouldn’t mind.” Steven said.  
“I don’t think I’d mind much either way.” Connie said.  
“OK. And just so you know, I don’t want you to feel pressured to do it either.”  
“You might sing a different tune if you saw how hairy my legs were before.” She laughed.  
“I don’t think it really matters that much. What’s wrong with being who you are?” He asked.  
“Thanks Steven. I think I’d like to keep doing it anyway though. When I saw myself in the mirror after shaving I felt… very sexy.”  
“If you want to then go ahead. Is there any way to do it without giving yourself another rash though?”  
“I’ve heard some people get their hair waxed. It’s supposed to be pretty painful.”  
“More painful than razor burn?”  
“Well it’s doesn’t last a week like razor burn, so it’s worth considering.”

“Well what do you want to do for the rest of the night? Seeing as our previous plans are out of the question.” He asked.  
“Let’s just watch some stupid move or something.”  
“You got it. Get yourself comfortable on the bed. I’ll find something to watch.”

She got settled in, and watched a cheesy action movie with Steven, the two of them sharing the remains of their picnic. Eventually they turned off the lights and fell asleep next to each other.  
The evening hadn’t gone the way she had wanted. But even with things going horribly wrong, she still managed to go to sleep with a smile. She could never stay down for long with Steven around.

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at proofreading, so I do apologize for any glaring grammatical errors.
> 
> Credit for the image used goes to the lovely artist over at gemshipartwork.tumblr.com  
> The post for the picture: gemshipartwork.tumblr.com/post/134229369441/nsfw-connie-commission  
> As of writing this they are accepting commissions too.


End file.
